


Peaches

by 2BeorNot2Be



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lime, No crazy ass Danzo trying to obliterate the Uchiha Clan, Peaches - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BeorNot2Be/pseuds/2BeorNot2Be
Summary: At his compound, I was impressed by the sheer size of the tree. I could tell it was ancient and sturdy. Wider than it was tall, it encompassed nearly half of the yard. Thin concave leaves pigmented with a lively green covered the whole tree. I was drawn to the exceedingly large peaches that hung off of every branch. If the tree was any smaller, the peaches looked as if it would drag the whole foliage to the ground. But instead with its brown bark, it stood proud and tall, showcasing its fruits."Would you like to try a taste?" he asked, so close that I felt his breathe on my neck.Itahina. Fluff.





	Peaches

Itahina lovers….come join meh. Soim starting to write fanfic much to the dismay of my grades and career. Also disclaimer. I don't own thesechAractERS

.

.

.

The first thing I noticed was his poise. Elegant and in a sense I could tell he was noble. Strong and steady like the current of white water that flowed past Konoha through the rest of the Land of Fire.

With dark hair tied to the nape of his neck that led down to his slender but firm shoulders. He was wearing the Uchiha crest on the back of his dark yukata. From behind the fruit stand's old weathered wooden beam, I inched out slowly wanting to catch a better view of him. This man who even in a crowded market could somehow stand apart from anyone else. There was something about him that made me…

In a single movement. Breath caught in my throat. I fled. Struck by his dark piercing orbs.

Later, I would discover that it was his heightened shinobi skills (still far above even the average shinobi) that would make him whip around and match my eyes without hesitation.

In response, I could do nothing but widen my eyes before centering some chakra on my feet and shooting away from the stand and the market.

I did not stop until I was in the safety of the Hyuuga compound. There was a sense of peace of the white walls and rounded stones that decorated the perimeter. Being a shinobi, I was not winded enough to show it. Although I did breathe in more rapid short breaths, trying to gain back my own poise. I looked down at my basket, I never did get the chance to buy the large melon and radish I was suppose to get. I sighed. I would have to go back another day to the market.

.

.

.

I was nervous. There was no dark mysterious Uchiha members around as far as I could tell. However, my hands were still lightly trembling as I neared the produce stand once more. It was in the heart of the market. Although there were many produce stands around. I was comfortable this one. It was reliable and always had the brightest colors. Plump red tomatoes stacked like a pyramid and assorted bell peppers that lined the walls of the bins with alternating colors of red, green, and yellow.

The familiar old crinkly face lined smiled at me once more, "Hinata, here are today's top picks. I made sure to spare some for you, dear."

I smiled at her in thanks. Before plucking the vegetables and laying them carefully in my wooden basket. I paid her and my previous forgotten hand trembling came back when I heard a deep but low voice sound next to me.

"Granny, did you same some produce for me as well?"

I turned quickly to my left in surprise. To my shock it was him. And he was much too close. My shoulders stiffen as I watched him pick his fruits carefully. His skin was so pale. Long dark eyelashes, I was almost jealous. His eyes met mine and I was captured. Dark like the night, but in a way comforting. Like a summer night, where the heat never really left and a warm breeze would wrap around me. He had a gentleness about him I could tell. I could feel my face warming, I frantically thought of what the polite thing was to do. _Do I greet him or leave what do i-_

"Here you are, miss?" In my panic I had forgotten that in when making eye contact, it also meant he was staring at me just as long, just as intense.

"H-Hinata" I responded shyly to the ground. The intensity was too much to bare. If I had not made the basket in my hands, my hands would be on my cheeks, trying to ease the burn.

"Hinata Hyuuga correct?", a low rumble. My name on his tongue, thrilled me for an unknown reason.

"Hai.."

He chuckled, a glorious sound that made my chest ache.

"Your eyes are a dead giveaway" he continued, "take this, it is my gift to you."

He placed a round peach into my hand. Wrapping his hands around mine for a little longer than necessary. At the contact, I whipped my head back up to him and was greeted by a smirk to his lips and laughing eyes. But it was not mocking. He then let go of my hand with the peach and then strided down the market. Quickly disappearing in to the crowds.

I looked down at his gift. A peach with a light pink blush and soft purple coloring. I kept it in my hands as I headed back to the Hyuuga compound. I ignored the produce lady's comments on how he comes by at 7:30 every other day and her suggestions on other things..

I took a bite of the peach after dinner when the sun falls and the white moon hangs over the sky. Casting shadows on the ground. The peach was juicy and its sweetness ran down my fingers. I licked them clean.

.

.

.

The next day I focused on my Byakugan . Working on my range and my soft palm motions. When the sun was falling from the high point of the sky, I noticed a sharp tingling that could not be ignored. Up high, left in the trees. I shift 45 degrees left before activated my Byakugan. A blur of dark clothes that is heading straight for me. I saw it's chakra nerves and shifted my stance into an offensive position.

"Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!"

Before having each and every palm blocked.

Aggravated I molded my chakra tightly controlling its output. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

"Hinata", it was a familiar deep voice.

I stopped instantly. Before deactivating my dojutsu. Seeing color, again those dark eyes.

I look at him in confusion.

He swiftly apologizes, "I did not mean to startle you. I was on my way from a mission and saw you on the training ground and wanted to greet you."

I sensed his truthfulness and quickly replied, "Gomen-n, I did not even realize it was you-u. And-and I attacked you!"

Horrified that I had deeply offended him I quickly apologized as well. Bending at the waist before coming up as was habit.

"Hinata, please look at me." I could not help but obey at his tone.

"We can call this even." I looked at him curiously. "I surprised you at the market when you were behind the beam and today you surprised me."

The first glance at the market! I sputter. Face already flaming. Mouth gaping open wishing some sensible words would come out.

He smiled at this. And it ashamed me that it flooded me with these feelings again, the same ones I felt when observing Naruto's antics.

"Uchiha-san..I-I w-"

"Call me Itachi." It was not a request. More of a playful command.

"Your clan, Uchiha-" He interrupted me once again, this time more firmly "Itachi, call me Itachi." Although the light in his eyes never faded.

I weakly respond, "Hai, Itachi-san"

At this he raised an eyebrow, before coming just a step closer and bending down to where his face is directly in front of mine. Never had a man come so close to me. Besides Neji and father.

"Just Itachi", he murmured.

I can only nod. Once. Then twice.

Mouth feeling dry I respond. "Then..please call me Hinata, Itachi"

I was rewarded with a dazzlingly smile, bigger than any of the others he had shown me.

"Of course"

When I arrived back home. Underneath the glow of the moon, leaning against my window, I congratulated myself for not stuttering.

.

.

.

The next time I saw him, it was the produce stand again. He looked to be deep in thought. Mulling over a display of peaches. He was such a striking person. One of the most handsome men I knew. His calm demeanor and long hair reminded me of Neji. But Itachi had such warm eyes, almost like Naruto. Except Naruto was bright like the sun. Sparkling and constantly in motion, I could only think of lightning. But Itachi. It was like the moon. Warm and bright. Nestled in a dark canvas, that only drew the vision. Easier to gaze at.

Then with his exceptional instincts, he calmy motioned me over without taking his gaze off the wares. I followed, a smile of my own forming against my lips. He handed me another peach, this one with a lovely pink coloring that was complimented by its yellow and orange tones.

"Have a taste. Hinata" He intoned.

I brought the peach up to my lips before taking a bite into it. Plump and juicy once again. He really does have an eye for produce I idly wondered. I try to carefully chew, but the juice still leaked down my chin. He wipes a thumb against it, before slowly bringing it to his own mouth and tasting it. His eyes never leaving mine. I feel flush and oddly faint. A curling sensation in my lower stomach.

He then guided the peach to himself and bit where I took my own. Except his was much deeper, going right into its core.

"Delicious" He states. Eyes darker than I had ever seen it.

I can only nod.

Like a snap, he lightened. And handed me the peach again.

"Come to my compound won't you" I stared, trying to decipher its meaning. "Just a visit, we have a peach tree that has been in the clan for generations. Although the blossoms have fell away, a sprawling tree decorated with fruit has its own beauty. Does it not?"

"Yes, I am sure it will be lovely" eyes wide at his invitation.

.

.

.

It wasn't until much later when I was able to visit his compound. Itachi Uchiha, heir of the Uchiha clan. Son of the renown Fugaku and Mikoto and brother to young Sasuke. Even Father was silently impressed. The senior members had a discussion about this new situation of the elder Uchiha's interest in the Hyuuga clan heiress. I listened silently behind a thin wall out of sight. It seemed they would approve of an alliance with the clan, no others would have the prestige that would satisfy the Hyuuga Clan. And it would also make way for Hinabi to lead the clan when she would be ready. I lost interest when they started talking about combining dojutsus and it technicalities and policies within clans. My heart pumped at the prospect of Itachi becoming my husband. A bride. I wanted to be a Spring bride when the peach blossoms bloomed.

.

.

At his compound, I was impressed by the sheer size of the tree. I could tell it was ancient and sturdy. Wider than it was tall, it encompassed nearly half of the yard. Thin concave leaves pigmented with a lively green covered the whole tree. I was drawn to the exceedingly large peaches that hung off of every branch. If the tree was any smaller, the peaches looked as if it would drag the whole foliage to the ground. But instead with its brown bark, it stood proud and tall, bearing its fruits.

"Would you like to try a taste?" he asked, so close that I felt his breathe on my neck.

"Yes, please." I smiled up at him. With each meeting I had gotten comfortable around him. Being able to just enjoy his company instead of frantically thinking of my response and controlling my actions. I leaned closer to him as we made our way to the tree. He showed off his shinobi skills by flicking a kunai up into the tree and with the same hand, catching the peach that immediately followed.

He gave it to me, to have the first bite. It there was one thing I learned about Itachi, was that he was a gentleman. Kind and caring who loved sweets and especially dangos. When we had took a stroll around the market, we suspiciously we hit all the dango shops in the area. He also made sure to sample every single one, eyes lighting up when a new flavor was found. He was an incredible shinobi, one of the best Konoha had to offer. And in brief glances after he came from missions, I could tell a lingering sense of darkness that seemed to permeate the air. It was subtle, it is was heavy. And my heart was yearn to see him smile light heartedly again. Although with just a glance at my worried face, he would clear up. Lightly touching my hair and face.

He was someone I never thought was ever be a part of my life. And I was so grateful, for his attention and affection. He also taught me how to keep eye contact with people. After practicing with a sharigan master, whose activated dojutsu had his tomoe spinning against his shockingly red iris. No one else could not even compare.

Practicing my new skills, I bit into the peach without breaking eye contact with him. I found this to be thrilling. His eyes would darken and the air would get tenser but in a delicious charged way. I was getting used to the way he would make me feel when he got like this. My stomaching curling and making me squirm. I felt like a siren. I never felt so bold.

I was sure to slowly lick my lips.

And then I glanced over at our chaperone kneeling by the edge the wooden platform branching from the house. An older sensible lady from the Hyuuga clan who was slowly sipping tea. Her eyes were not on us at the moment, but nothing really gets past her. Itachi followed my gaze before sighing in defeat.

He then showed me all the others parts of the garden. The cherry blossoms, the small patch dedicated solely to tomatoes for a certain little brother, and the purple hydrangeas. It was very organized but still more colorful than the Hyuuga compound's minimalist garden.

.

.

.

After a year of courting, our wedding date was finalized. It surprised some that it even took this long. Ninjas were known for their quick courtship, the occupational hazard too great to ignore. And faster than I would have thought, the date came. The first blossoms blooming into the air. Their fragrant smell was not overwhelming but it did permeate throughout the entire garden. With Itachi's firm support we were able to have the ceremony on the Uchiha's garden. The elder Hyuuga clan members did not appreciate that, since I was to now live the Uchiha District. However, I had dreamed of being a Spring bride with having the dark brown wood with formidable branches raising up its vibrant florae looking over us as we say our vows. And at our strong insistence, the elders agreed to our demands.

"It is like Ying and Yang", I murmured. Gesturing to our clans members who were surprisingly not intermingling. One side strictly white eyes Hyuugas with white haoris' and the other a wash of black hair and dark eyes in their traditional navy garb. Although in the middle isle were my friends. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai sitting in the front row who had tissues beneath her palms. Sakura with Naruto (who in fact was wearing a bright orange suit and tie) still looked tad bit in disbelief, as the day I told them of my engagement to their teammate's elder brother. And the rest of my graduating class mingling towards the back bright smiles on their faces. With them was a very familiar face, the produce granny and her husband who looked to be preening. All dressed in formal wear. I may never see the view again for a long time.

Itachi nodded. A small smile on his face.

'Although your classmates aren't keeping with the color scheme." He paused before centering me with one is his solemn looks. "You look lovely, Hinata. As you always do." He lifted a hand a reverently caressed my cheek, before getting into position. Back straight, eyes forward, hands calmly at his side. Focusing on the man in front of us, who will soon announce us as husband and wife. It was hard to tear my eyes away from him. I don't know exactly when I started to feel so strongly for him. Maybe it was the first day. When I was instantly drawn to him, even with my self control, I could not let myself lower my eyes and away from him. Or the third and even tenth time he picked a fruit for me at the market. Or maybe the one day I thought I had missed him and had slowly trotted home only to find a peach by my window. Always pink with a purple coloring with a small fuzz surrounding it.

.

.

.

Later as we would lay in our shared futon. My legs intermingling with his, one hand over his bared heart and his arms surrounding me.

His dark haired sprawled out among the pillow. It was the first thing I had done when all the wedding guests had left. I loved to see his hair freed. No one else would see him like this, eyes closed. Breathing deeply while his thumbs rubbed my sides slowly. As defenseless as he could possible be.

He murmured softly. "My first thought was peaches."

I put my head further up his chest as an answer. I did not want to move more, feeling a bit tired and sore.

"I felt the exact moment when you saw me. I turned around to see pale lavender orbs. So big and alluring. And you blushed so innocently. Soft Pink and purple tones...I immediately thought of the tree in the garden." He open one eye to watch my response. And I smiled.

"Pretty peaches… and just as juicy." I swatted his arm.

He closed both eyes as he threw his head back and laughed. It was rich and throaty and I felt it to my toes _. No one saw this side of him either._

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and then squeezed. Before playing dirty and using his fingers to tickle my sides. I shrieked and struggled to get away. My laughter hurting my face.

He stopped his assault against my sides but did not let me go. Instead dragging me closer to fit my back against his front. Before his hands started to wander all around me. I arched my back into his touch.

"Did you know the produce granny, Kakami, gave me the breakdown of your schedule"

I looked at him horrified that he would talk about Kakami when he was touching me like this.

He grinned mischievously. " When you fled- yes you did in fact flee- she motioned me over and proceeded to give me all the details. Your favorite fruit, what days you came, at what time. She was quite helpful. She even tried to give me wedding night advice the other day… Lucky for you dearest I do not need to heed any of that."

I squealed when he flipped me over, towering above me. Settling down and give me kisses up and down my face before giving me more bite marks on my neck to my consternation. He never failed to give me those especially in visible places. Neji threw a fit when he saw them. He nearly tried to break through the Uchiha compound with rotation before Hinabi and I could force him away.

"I will never let you go, Hinata. I hope you know that now you have taken me in, you cannot toss me back out." He said in mocking sincerity.

"And I wont let you go either, Itachi" Before pulling back down on top of me.

.

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yah what do you think. LET meH kNow. Also I don't really proofread my stuff either. Things wont ever get posted If I do.
> 
> I may do a continuation of this. If you have an idea send me a message/review


End file.
